Tidbits
by GeekChic12
Summary: Collection of flashfic entries for The Lemonade Stand's Flash-fic Fridays, Shellisthimbles' Fan FIc Flash Fic blog, and Rebecca Grace Allen's Sinful Sunday flashfic contests. (Flash-fics are short stories consisting of 100 - 300 words, written using a prompt.) Mostly ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first attempt at flashfic. It was for The Lemonade Stand's Flash-fic Fridays. I ended up deleting it after posting, because I got embarrassed, lol. I'm a goober. Anyhow, here it is. **

**The prompt was a picture of a couple with tattoos that read "To infinity" "and beyond." There were some AMAZING entries. Check them out at tehlemonadestand dot net!**

**Thank you to bebeginja and AdonicaSS for prereading this for me and holding my hand! Huge thanks to all those who encouraged me to keep trying! ~ Chocaholic12345, Sparrownotes24, bebeginja, cosmogirl7481. I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! Love you all!**

* * *

"How's your pasta?" This is our third date. You sit across from me with your mossy eyes and copper hair, making sipping your Pepsi look like porn.

"It's delicious, thanks."

We've been friends for years; I was in a relationship for most of them. You scare me with your playboy ways, and it took months for me to agree to our first date.

You come in when we get to my apartment, because you've been here a million times. It's nothing new.

What _is_ new is the way you press me up against the wall and move your warm hands up under my shirt while you kiss me senseless.

I know tonight's the night. I'm not going to push you away anymore. I can already tell you'll be better than he ever was, and I already feel more for you than I ever did for him.

Funny how that works.

My sheets are cool on heated skin.

Your body presses mine into the mattress.

Your lips blaze a path down my neck, to my collarbone, to my breasts, where they get distracted before continuing on.

My hand dives into the chaotic copper. "Wait, wait, wait. I just need to ask you something."

Panting. "Okay."

"You're not obsessed with Toy Story by chance, are you?"

Confusion mars your beautiful face, and I hope I haven't killed the mood. "That kids' movie? It's okay. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Jake used to yell out when he… well. Never mind."

"You're kidding, right?"

I shake my head.

"What a tool," you say on a laugh against my bare stomach.

But as you make me scream and soar with your fingers and tongue, the phrase rings true in my head. To infinity and beyond, indeed.

"I love you, Bella."

You love me.

I fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was the first entry I wrote for fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com**

**I didn't realize there was only one day to write, and I was a day late. Story of my life. ;) **

**I'm posting it here anyway, because it's finished.**

**The prompt was a picture of what appeared to be a horse with two hands against the animal's fur. **

* * *

"Sweetheart, do you remember the story I used to tell you about the horse that couldn't be tamed?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good. I hope you never forget it, because you've got a fire in you that most people only dream about possessing. You're going to do great things, no matter where life takes you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, baby."

That was the last conversation I ever had with my mother.

She was fierce and strong.

She was love and laughter.

She was right about a lot of things but wrong about one.

_She_ was the horse who couldn't be tamed.

It was her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for TLS's Flash-fic Fridays. Prompt by Jaime Arkin. (gif of a couple in bed, the man licking his hand. In other words, HOT)**

* * *

I couldn't be happier as I feel your lithe body suddenly cover mine in the semi-darkness. "Mmmmm."

"Shhh. We have to be quick," you murmur against my neck. "This'll be over before it starts if we're caught."

You lick what I know to be a hot trail up your large hand, and before I can even think about being quiet or caught, you're inside me.

I cry out, and again you shush me. "We don't have...much time," you grunt out as your hips move feverishly against my own.

"I know, I know. _God_." My fingernails rake down your bare back, over sinewy muscle, and I revel in the hiss that escapes you.

These frantic rendezvous are rare for us, and we take all we can get from each other in this short window of time we've found between responsibility and obligation.

"_Fuck_, baby. So wet. I've missed being inside you."

"Missed you," I whimper as my hips buck up against you. I've missed your weight on me. It happens so infrequently—especially over the last several months.

The sweet tension builds, craving release as you move above me, filling me again and again in the most perfect and familiar way.

My wail of ecstasy cannot be stifled as I'm thrown into orgasm. Another wail pierces through your groan as you follow me, pulsing deep.

"I'll get her," you say through puffs of hot breath against my breasts.

I watch as you slide off me, off the bed and pull your pajama pants back on. I sigh as your delectable ass disappears from view.

She's woken her sisters as well, and suddenly the bed contains five of us instead of two, sunlight bouncing off small, bronze-haired heads. Giggles replace moans; tickles replace frenzied touches, and still, I couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for week 19 of fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com. Prompt by lellabeth (check out her amazing stories!): "You're never too old for fairytales." **

**This had some incredible entries. Check them out!**

* * *

Being stuck in a loveless marriage can leave you empty. You tell yourself that fairy tales aren't real. That this is how life is meant to be. Hard and relentless.

Year after year, it chips away a little bit more at your soul until you're just a shell of the person you used to be.

But when you finally find the courage to end it, you start to come alive again.

It happens slowly. Bit by bit. Little sparks of life here and there.

And then, if you're lucky...an explosion.

I never thought I'd give away my heart again.

But the day he walked into my little shop, hints of gray in his auburn hair and intense green eyes, I felt something twist and tingle deep in my belly. Something I hadn't felt in decades.

I still get that feeling every time he comes home from work and doesn't do anything else before he's given me a kiss.

Every time he comes through for me where I've been let down so many times before.

Every time he calls me his princess.

Fairy tales _can_ be real. You just have to find that one person who makes yours come to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**TLS Flash-fic entry for prompt posted 6/7/13 and THIRD PLACE WINNER! (I still can't believe it.) www dot tehlemonadestand dot net ('the' is deliberately misspelled there as 'teh')**

**The prompt was a hot, naked guy standing at a window, covering his crotch with his hands. ;)**

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Shaking off the fog of sleep, I sit up and try to determine what woke me.

_Tap_

_Tap_

When I reach my window, one hand covering my junk, a smile stretches across my face at the sight down below.

I wave you up, and you begin climbing the latticework on the side of the house, landing deftly onto the overhang that extends over the wrap-around porch and under my window.

You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time I saw you dance in a performance at school. I haven't said the words yet, but they're always there. Right on the tip of my tongue.

After realizing I'm still naked, having gotten lost in watching you move, I scramble toward my dresser to pull on some boxer-briefs.

Before I can get them all the way up though, you're smoothly crawling through my window.

Your gasp makes me chuckle. We haven't quite gone far enough yet for you to have seen my bare ass.

Not that I haven't wanted to.

"S-sorry," you stutter. "I just wanted to bring you your lucky hat for the big game tomorrow. You left it in my car."

Your face is flushed in embarrassment. You couldn't be cuter if you tried.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"I haven't been able to find anyone to cover my shift. I-"

Interrupting you with a kiss, I pull you in close, and you release a sexy moan into my mouth as my hands grip your hips and squeeze. I know I'm not playing fair, but I _need_ you at that game. _You're _my lucky charm now. Not some dirty, old hat.

You look dazed; your fingertips lightly touch your plump bottom lip.

"I'll call in sick."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shellisthimbles Fanfic Flashfic blog, week 20 (6/13/13)**

**Visit www. fanficflashfic. blogspot. com to view the prompts by ordinary_vamp**

* * *

Another city, another shitty motel room.  
The light in your eyes dims more with every crappy gig.  
I don't know how to make them bright again. Happy.

Music has always been my life.  
It used to be what you loved most about me.  
My fingers always smudged with graphite from composing.  
My spine curved over my piano or the neck of my guitar.  
My calloused fingertips ghosting over your porcelain skin.

Your heart has always raced at my touch.  
Tonight though, the beat remains steady. Staccato.  
No crescendo to be found.

My fingers graze yours and move up your arm, but you twist away.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Don't say that. Please, baby. Things _will_ get better. We'll get a record deal, and-"

"No. I can't waste any more time. _God_, I've wasted so much time."

"What-"

"I love you, but this just..._can't_ be my life. Following you around, eating shitty vending machine food every night. I can't believe I dropped out of college for this. Fuck, I'm so stupid."

"Bella, _please_." A hot tear escapes my eye.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you. I'm so sorry."

And you're gone.

The music in me goes with you.

Flatline.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TLS Flashfic - 6/14/13**

**Prompt: Picture of a girl in a long, white gown sitting on some steps in the middle of a forest with her face in her hands.**

**Thank you so very much to Jadalulu, Twilly, and Ordinary Vamp for prereading and offering valuable input on this! Love you ladies! (Check out their awesome stories!)**

* * *

Her heart and mind raced along with her legs as she ran from the castle and into the night, holding what remained of her once-beautiful gown.

The lush forest loomed all around her, dark and imposing, but she had to get away.

She collapsed in a heap as the enormity of her situation closed in on her.

She had married a monster. A devil disguised as an angel until this very night.

Words like love, honor, and cherish ran through her head.

_He_ did not know the meaning of those words.

Hearing footsteps rapidly approach, she gasped and turned to see the stable boy blinking at her with concerned eyes.

"What do you want?"

She'd seen him many times, watched as his sinewy muscles pulled and tightened saddles and bridles. He was beautiful.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

A sob broke free from her chest; the boy rushed forward, folding her gently in his arms.

"Shhh, my lady. It will be all right."

"He... He..."

"I know."

"You know?" she asked brokenly.

"I've heard tales of his...brutality. I had hoped he would spare you. His own bride. Such a beauty." His long fingers brushed her cheek. "I have horses nearby."

Confusion took over her features.

"Come away with me. _Please_. My family has a farm far from here. You will be safe."

A million reasons why she couldn't, shouldn't go with him flitted through her mind: duty, family, honor, wealth, politics.

"I've loved you from afar for _so_ long, Lady Isabella. Please let me take care of you."

In that moment, none of it mattered.

She couldn't go back.

She placed her small hand in his large one and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Edward, my lady."

"Edward. Please call me Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanficflashfic Blog - Week 21 (6/20/13) - Honorable Mention (woot!)**

**Thank you to Boom-Boom Jones for a great prompt! Make sure you check out her amazing stories here on ffn!**

**Big thanks to twilightladies, lellabeth, sparklymeg, WhisperingWolf, and EverydayBella89 for the WC that produced this and for prereading and offering valuable input. You ladies rock!**

**Prompt: Music video for Oceans by Pearl Jam**

* * *

My heart races as the wave begins to break and you disappear from view.

Tube rides are hard to watch. You could be swallowed up so easily.

But they're your favorite. You absolutely _live_ for them.

I catch one last glimpse of your sapphire wetsuit before the crystalline blue wall of water is all I see.

And I wait.

I would cheer you on, but my breath is caught in my throat.

I close my eyes and say a little prayer that you'll rocket out the side before the wave comes crashing down.

Hearing gasps all around me, I look up, frantically searching for you.

All I see is the ocean, roiling and spitting as the wind howls across it.

Time stops.

Lifeguards run full speed.

I fall to my knees.

Tears fall to the sand.

The next thing I know, I'm beside your body as you cough and splutter. Relief floods through me as I grasp your hand and bring it to my lips; then clutch it against my heart.

When your eyes finally flutter open, you offer a weak smile and rasp out, "What was my score?"

My shaky laugh precedes more tears. "8.5, Bella. You won."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinful Sunday Flashfic Blog by RebeccaGraceAllen (www. rebeccagraceallen. com) 6/23/13**

**This was my first entry for this flashfic contest. It's challenging - a word prompt AND a pic prompt and only 200 words. Both prompts must be used, and the word prompt must be included. **

**Thank you so much to my girls on Skype for helping me with this! EveryDayBella89, Lellabeth, AngelycDevil, Twilightladies. I hope I didn't forget anyone! I appreciate you all!**

**Prompts: (pic) Bride & Groom embracing, her dress falling off so she's naked from the waist up; (words) Pearl necklace (the dirty kind)**

* * *

"What the hell is with these tiny _fucking buttons_," Edward growls as his fingers fumble at the back of my dress.

"They're fake," I pant. "There's a zipper."

"Thank fuck."

Edward groans when I fall to my knees in front of him, white fabric billowing around me.

I wrap my hand around his perfect length.

"Kiss it," he commands.

I bring my lips to the swollen tip, spreading his pre-cum across them.

He moans and grips my hair. I love his dominant side. I love him with everything in me. I want his pleasure. Sometimes even more than my own, but he always takes care of me.

When my mouth engulfs him completely, he grunts and begins thrusting just the way we both love.

I keep up the best I can, swirling and flicking my tongue.

Just when I feel him begin to pulse, I reach up and pull the cups of my pure white bustier down.

Noticing my movements, he pulls free of my lips with a roar and pumps his hand along his glistening cock until he paints my chest with my favorite pearl necklace.

He smirks and strokes my cheek. "You look good in white, Mrs. Cullen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinful Sunday flashfic 6/30/13**

**Thank you so much to EveryDayBella89 for helping me out with this one! Mwah!**

**Prompts: (pic) Girl straddling boy on the side of a bed. His hand on her ass. Lord of the Rings poster on the wall. ;) (word) Sparks**

**www. rebeccagraceallen. com**

* * *

Being inside you is like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Every swivel and roll of your hips makes sparks of pleasure ping around in my body, every nerve-ending on fire as you fuck me and suck on my skin.

Your skirt is pushed up around your waist. You didn't have any panties on when you walked into my room. You wasted no time.

Your hands pull at my hair, and I feel your teeth scrape my neck, making my hips pound into you from underneath without my permission.

My hands squeeze your ample ass as you squeeze my dick, throwing your head back and groaning quietly.

I'll never get enough of you, but you're not mine.

I don't know why you come to my room while my brother's in the shower; I don't ask. I take what you give me, because I've wanted you since the first time you came home with him.

You stroke my jaw as you climb off me and adjust your clothes. Laying a sweet kiss on my lips that I want to read _so_ much into, you say, "See you next weekend, Edward."

Only the walls hear my whispered, "I love you," after you're gone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated if you have the time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lemonade Stand's Flash-fic Friday - 6/28/13**

**Prompt from PAWsPeaches: Gif of couple lying side by side in bed. Quote: "Thing is... I really wanna be more than just friends."**

**Thank you so much to EveryDayBella89 and thewolfiswriting for prereading and helping me cut this down.**

**THANK YOU to Abadkitty for prereading from TFMU in Chicago at like 2 a.m. after I completely changed the ending, lol.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

* * *

Seeing you walk into the bar makes my fingers falter on the strings.

You're more beautiful than ever.

My heart hammers against my ribcage as our eyes lock before you make your way to a table near the stage.

I haven't seen you in a month.

We've always fought like brother and sister, but this time was different.

I couldn't deal with your asshat of a boyfriend anymore, and you got tired of being in the middle.

Unfortunately, I was the one who had to go.

The small smile you give me makes warmth take root in my chest; I grin down at my guitar as I begin singing the next verse.

~.~.~.~.~

Removing my sweaty sock cap and running a hand through my hair as you approach me, I brace myself for whatever you've come here to say. We both said hurtful things to each other, but I _can't_ lose you all together.

"Hey." You're smiling.

"Hey."

"Great set tonight."

"Thanks." My hand rubs the back of my neck. A nervous habit.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time.

"You go."

"I broke up with Jake. You were right about him."

"Oh, that's..." _awesome_ "...too bad."

Your familiar snort relaxes me. "Yeah, well. I really am sorry for the things I said, and...I just want my best friend back. I miss you, Edward."

_Best friend_.

It's now or never. This last month just about killed me.

"Thing is..." The skin on my neck may not survive the night. "I really wanna be more than just friends."

Your wide brown eyes shimmer in the low light just before you launch yourself at me, your hand replacing mine on the back of my neck.

Catching you is second nature. Hugging you again helps me breathe.

_Kissing_ you...is everything.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely reviews! I love hearing from you!**

**This entry won second place, and I still can't believe it! Check out the other wonderful entries here: tehlemonadestand. net**


	12. Chapter 12

**TLS Flashfic Fridays - 7/5/13**

**Prompt from twilover76 - Gif of a man's hand on a woman's leg; she starts to pull it under her skirt**

**tehlemonadestand. net**

**Thank you so very much to my WC girls for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

**Huge thanks to twilly for helping me make this better! ILY**

* * *

The scenery whizzes by, greens and browns blending together as I keep my gaze fixed on the window.

I can't look at you.

Your warm hand rests on my thigh, just above my knee-high boots. They kill my feet, but I love the way you look at me when I wear them to school. How you lick your lips when I walk past you to reach my desk.

Sitting in the back row, no one can see when I grasp your hand and move it under my skirt.

You love chaperoning class trips.

I bite my lip in anticipation at your sharp inhale as you come into contact with the damp fabric of my little cotton panties.

One long finger hooks under the elastic, gliding through the wetness, spreading, pressing.

I've had the most elaborate dreams starring those fingers. You talk with your hands in class. Your fingers distract me from learning the facts that you tick off on them.

My teeth press even harder into my bottom lip as your probing finger slides easily inside.

My eyes fall shut as I keep my face angled toward the window.

If I looked at you now, I'd give us away.

I want to see your sea-green eyes. I want to watch your lips part, your tongue snaking out to wet them as you feel what you do to me.

A second finger slips inside, and a strangled whimper escapes me.

Your thumb can't reach my clit from this angle, but you use the heel of your hand, and it's perfect.

Pressure and friction combine and combust until I shatter silently around you.

You wipe your fingers on the underside of my skirt, but I know you want to taste them.

Your sharp jaw ticks in my periphery, and I whisper, "Tonight."

* * *

**I'm still in shock that this won first place. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely words of encouragement and congratulations! I truly appreciate you all! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shellisthimbles' FanficFlashfic 07/18/13**

**Thanks to Lellabeth and EverydayBella89 for their help with this. Love you girls!**

**Judge: sparklymeg Prompt: Music video for Opposite by Biffy Clyro (line in italics is a line from the song)**

* * *

He's been gone for over five years, but in reality he's still here with us.

You say his name in your sleep.

Every night.

When you smile, it never quite reaches your eyes. They don't crinkle at the corners. Every tooth could be on display, but those deep brown eyes that I love so much remain sad, detached.

I try to be enough for you.

I try so fucking hard. But when he died, he took a piece of you with him. The most important piece, it seems.

_You're in love with a shadow that won't come back._

_I'm_ in love with _you_. I always will be. But I can't compete with a ghost anymore.

So this letter is goodbye, my love. I can't watch you not cry when I tell you in person. I can't watch you not break down. Because _I_ will. I'll break down. I'll cry.

If you ever let go of him, I'll be waiting.

Forever yours and hoping,

Edward

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**TLS Flashfic Fridays - 7/12/13 (tehlemonadestand. net)**

**Prompt: A couple standing in the pouring rain against a brick wall**

**Thank you so much to Twilly for making this so much better (as she always does). Thank you to my WC girls for looking it over for me as well! I appreciate you all!**

* * *

Stupid fucking truck.

It _would_ choose to break down in the middle of a motherfucking monsoon.

Shit.

There are only two other cars in the parking lot, the game long since finished.

I had to stay and help put away the equipment though. 'Ball girl' they call me.

Yeah. Fifteen sweaty teenage boys asking me to take care of their balls.

Fucking hilarious.

Huddled next to the brick wall of the gym, I search my bag for my phone.

"Hey, you okay? Need a ride?"

Fuck, that's a sexy voice. I glance up to see who owns it, and holy shit. "Cullen?"

He runs a hand through his wet hair, and my mouth falls open. I've only ever seen it parted on one side, combed down straight.

But right now it's this beautiful mess framing his face, some of it flopping onto his forehead with water steadily dripping off the ends.

His glasses are in his hand, probably too spotted or streaked with water to see through. Piercing green eyes blink back at me, framed by thick, dark lashes.

The white t-shirt clinging to his body shows off defined muscle-firm pecs, solid abs, that delicious V peeking out of his jeans, hard little nipples.

His jeans are soaked, showing off thick, muscular thighs, and I lick my lips.

Fuck.

"When did you get so fucking hot?" I blurt out.

Subtle, I am not.

His face twists in confusion. "Huh?"

"Seriously. Have you always been this hot?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Um, I don't know. I've been working out, and-"

"No shit." I'm still gaping at him.

Edward glances toward the parking lot and back, still seemingly baffled. "So, uh... ride?"

I step forward and press my wet body to his. "Oh, yeah. I definitely want a ride."

* * *

**This entry won first place. ****Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lemonade Stand Flashfic Fridays - 7/19/13 tehlemonadestand. net**

**Prompt: Bella in her deeply depressed state after Edward left. Text on the photo: 'Who else can I talk to. I'm lost.'**

**Thank you so much to my WC girls for helping me with this! Love you ladies so much! **

* * *

Wandering.

That's all my mind does lately.

All my feet do.

There's never a specific destination.

Just wandering.

Thinking.

Walking.

You've been gone five months.

It's never a conscious decision to seek you out.

My feet take me down the path in the woods where you told me I wasn't good enough.

They take me to our meadow where you once told me I was everything.

My brain wanders around these conflicting thoughts.

It can't make sense of them.

It wanders through memories of us-touching, kissing, laughing.

Through every 'I love you,' not believing them anymore.

Why should I?

Was any of it real?

You're not coming back. I can feel it in the very marrow of my bones.

I'm lost now.

Literally.

My feet have wandered past the spot where you stood and ripped my heart out.

Past our meadow full of happy, purple flowers.

My mind doesn't recognize these surroundings-mossy rocks and sparse trees.

I hear water crashing against rocks in the distance.

My feet wander that way. My mind wants to see the chaotic waves.

When I reach the cliff, my mind wanders down the path of no return. How will it feel when my lungs fill with water? When I can't breathe anymore?

Will my mind finally forget you?

Will I finally be able to let go?

My feet wander.

Right over the edge.

* * *

**Third place winner.**

**Thank you so much for reading! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shell's Fanfic Flashfic for 7/25/13**

**Two prompts: can be seen here fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com under Week 26**

**Thank you to my WC girls for looking this over for me! And for being honest and telling me my first one sucked, lol. Love you girls! **

* * *

The end-of-summer bonfire is huge in Forks.

Everyone and their brother shows up to these things.

Including Edward.

He broke up with me three days ago, but Alice forced me to come.

"Long-distance relationships just don't work," he'd said. "Harvard is on the other side of the country, Bella."

Like I didn't fucking know that.

Sitting by the fire, I begin to fidget when I see him walking toward me in a white t-shirt and navy board-shorts. Turning quickly toward Alice, I hide behind the curtain of my long hair.

I can't watch him strut around, having a great time. I've barely been able to _breathe_ since we broke up.

I squeeze my eyes shut, sending twin tears streaking down my cheeks.

A few grains of sand skitter across the tops of my feet, and Alice suddenly stands up. Startled, I look up to see Edward folding himself to sit on the log next to me.

I swipe at my cheeks quickly as he begins speaking.

"Bella, I... Shit." He runs a hand through his messy hair, and my lungs seize. "I just really miss you. I think I've changed my mind."

And just like that, I can breathe again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sinful Sunday flashfic - Prompts can be found at rebeccagraceallen dot com under Week 41**

**Gargantuan thanks go out to Twilly for helping me improve this before submitting! I would be lost without her. Seriously.**

* * *

One invades. The other retreats.

Pushing.

Sliding.

Thrusting.

Pleasure and pain.

Again and again.

I am stretched and filled. Almost beyond my limit.

But I want more.

I _need_ more.

* * *

It started out as a joke. We'd been drinking.

Emmett brought it up.

_Threesome._

Edward balked at first, but I slid my hand up his thigh and ran a finger up his obvious erection.

He blushed.

Here, in my bed, his cheeks are flushed for an entirely different reason.

He looks so fucking good underneath me.

Emmett grunts in my ear. His thrusts quicken; his delicious weight grinds my clit into Edward's pubic bone.

Every lift of Edward's hips makes me cry out.

"_Fuck_."

"Oh, God."

"Right there."

"_Yes_."

Pressed between my two best friends, I can barely breathe.

Gasping.

Whimpering.

Moaning and begging for more.

Hands are everywhere.

Fingers dig into my hips and roll my nipples. They could be my own.

I have no idea.

The heat is overwhelming.

Sweat-slicked skin.

Heavy breaths.

Stifling, sweltering heat.

The fire ignites low in my belly and spreads, incinerating me, to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I shudder.

Quake.

Tense.

Release.

I'm Boneless.

Jelly.

Sated.

Spent.

* * *

**This entry was the winner for this week. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**TLS Flashfic Friday 7/26/13**

**Prompt by Nicffwhisperer: Gif of a guy and girl at the beach - guy walking toward the waves and girl jumps on his back (appears to be topless)**

**Thank you so much again to Twilly for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

* * *

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Go!" we yell at the same time as our feet kick up sand.

We run like mad toward the ocean.

Last one there is a rotten egg.

Edward is getting ahead of me, but I know just how to gain the advantage. I work the tie loose on my top and hold it up.

"Hey, Cullen!" I shout, releasing the strings as my feet continue to fly.

His head turns, eyes widening.

He stumbles, trips.

I laugh as I pass him, raising my arms high in the air in victory.

Just as my toes meet the surf, strong arms wrap around my middle and my upper body lunges forward, my feet lifting off the ground.

"That was a dirty trick," he growls into my ear.

"You like me dirty."

Edward chuckles and play-bites my neck as he sets me back down onto the wet sand. I turn and jump into his arms, wrapping myself around him.

He's so close. His skin is tan, making his brilliant green eyes stand out even more. Tiny grains of sand are stuck to parts of his face, his hair a riotous mass of copper.

Beautiful.

"I guess you win," Edward says with a smirk.

"Guess so. Good thing you're a boob-man."

"I'm pretty much an everything-man."

"Oh, really now?" I ask with a raised brow.

"An everything-_Bella_-man," he corrects.

"Ah, much better." I bring my lips to his and mumble against them, "What do I win?"

"Well," he says before kissing me, "your trophy is about seven inches long." Another kiss, moving to my jawline and neck, making me arch against him and moan. "It's quite solid and of the highest quality."

I giggle at his words and the tickle of his scruff against my skin. "It sounds kinda perfect."

"Mmhmm...perfect."

* * *

**This entry won third place this week. Thank you all for reading! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shell's FanficFlashfic 8/1/13**

**Two prompts this week. This one is based off the second, which consists of a quote. "Do one thing every day that scares you." ~Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Many thanks to Twilly and EverydayBella89 for their help with this!**

* * *

Every sound seems magnified.

Every click of a seatbelt.

Every slam of an overhead bin.

Every cough and chuckle.

My fingers clutch the armrests through the entire flight as sweat beads on my forehead and neck.

I can barely acknowledge the flight attendant when she asks, "Peanuts or pretzels?".

Landing just about kills me.

The whole exiting process is torture.

But then I see you standing there, waiting for me, bouncing on your toes a little. Your head swivels relentlessly, searching the crowd for me, and I ache for you, the few yards left between us seemingly never-ending.

And once I have you in my arms, I know I'd go through it all a million times over to be able to feel you against me. To be able to kiss that beautiful smile right off your lips and wipe away your happy tears with my own fingers.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Edward," you say, breathless and giggling, after I've kissed you senseless.

Flying two thousand miles to meet you was the scariest fucking thing I've ever experienced.

But this is right where I'm meant to be.

I'd face my fears again and again.

Every single day.

For you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Lemonade Stand's Flashfic Fridays - 8/2/13**

**Prompt from judge SixDlb5: Gif of couple having sex in a couple different positions (tehlemonadestand. net)**

**Big thanks to LyricalKris and EverydayBella89 for looking this over for me! Love you girls.**

* * *

Face down.

Ass up.

This is my favorite position. You don't complain.

I love and crave the way your body covers mine—the way you dominate me.

The intimacy of missionary has its merits as well, sure. And you love it when I get on top. But there's something about this way.

It's carnal.

Animalistic.

I fucking _need_ it.

Your skin slaps against mine, your hips to my ass. Your fingers dig into the fleshiest part of my hips as you plunge your cock into me in a hard but steady rhythm.

You do my most favorite thing. You lay your torso over mine, caging me.

My hands are fisting the sheets as your cock hits that spot inside that makes white spots dance across my vision.

You lace your fingers with mine, dropping hot kisses onto the back of my neck.

You've already made me come three times tonight—once with your tongue alone, once with your tongue and fingers working in tandem, and once while I rode your cock on your wife's precious $5,000 Italian leather sofa.

My walls begin to flutter around you again, and you whisper hotly into my ear, "Don't you dare come again. It's my turn now."

Your grip around my fingers tightens as your hips pound into me relentlessly.

I shatter around you just as you shudder and falter.

Sated, we fall together, your body still covering mine.

I relish your weight on me.

Moments later, you're up and disposing of the condom. You slap my ass, and I giggle.

"You'd better go, beautiful. She'll be home any minute."

I give you my best pout but get dressed anyway. You kiss me passionately at the door, and I have no doubt of your love.

You're leaving your wife next month.

I just know it.

* * *

**This entry came in third place. Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shellisthimbles' fanficflashfic 8/8/13**

**Prompts by lellabeth can be found here: fanficflashfic. blogspot. com**

**Thanks to Twilly, LyricalKris, and EverydayBella89 for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

* * *

No one expected a talent scout to be in the audience that night. But there he was, right in the second row.

He saw the raw talent in you.

I've always known it was there. Even when you doubted it because all you could get were low-paying parts in minor plays.

But now, everyone will see.

* * *

You have to chase your dream.

I have to stay behind because my father is ill, and I'm all he has.

"Please come with me, baby," you plead. "I can't do this without you. Sue said she'd look in on your dad. _Please_."

"Edward, I can't just leave him. I'll come visit. L.A. isn't that far. We'll make it work."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Kissing you never gets old. Little sparks go off in my body, like tiny stars lighting up and then fizzling out, only to be coaxed back to life by your touch.

When you leave, the stars go dark and feel as though they'll never be bright again.

* * *

I still see you.

On magazine covers and movie posters.

A cologne ad.

You skyrocketed away from me, leaving only stardust behind.

Pictures.

Love notes.

Fading memories.

They keep me afloat.

For now.

* * *

**This entry came in third. Great prompts! Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TLS Flashfic Friday for 8/16/13 - prompt from VampsHaveLaws can be found here: tehlemonadestand. net**

**Thank you so much to my WC girls for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

* * *

"Please don't do this," he said as I threw my clothes into our biggest suitcase. "Don't do this to me. To _us_."

"There is no _us_, Edward," I hissed back at him. "You made sure of that." I started grabbing shoes from the closet and tossing them into a bag. "There's only you and what works for _you_. What I want obviously doesn't fucking matter."

"It's only for a year. I can't just turn my back on them." He gripped his hair in both hands. "Once she finishes school and gets on her feet, they'll move out and everything will go back to normal."

"_Ha._ Normal. Can't you see what she's doing? Using your own daughter to wheedle herself into our life?" I asked, desperate for him to see. "You've never been able to fucking say no to her."

"She is the mother of my child!" he roared at me. And I knew then that I'd completely lost him. If I'd ever truly had him in the first place.

Shaking my head, I started zipping up the bags I'd packed. I couldn't be stuck in this sinkhole of a relationship any longer.

I'd tried.

_God_, how I'd tried.

But I was never enough.

Maybe if I'd popped out a kid, he'd look at me the way he looked at her. But it was too late for all of that now.

Just as I was gathering everything to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"They're early," Edward muttered.

"Well, don't let me interrupt this lovely family reunion. I'll just be going."

I swung the door open and looked into two sets of big brown eyes and rolled my own eyes.

"Hi, Kate," she said quietly. Always so meek.

_Right._

"Bella," I sneered. "He's all yours. Have a nice life."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sinful Sunday 9/1/13 - rebeccagraceallen dot com**

**Word prompt: Virgin and synonyms; Pic prompt: couple under a white sheet.**

**Thank you so much to Twilly for helping me with this!**

* * *

"Sweet cherry pie," he murmurs just before running his tongue up my slit.

Then over my clit.

_Ho...ly... shit._

He hums and sucks while I moan and buck.

I'm no poet, but _fuck_.

I can't believe my luck.

The hottest boy in school currently has his beautiful head between my legs.

He said he needed me good and wet before he could slide inside.

He's succeeding.

My white sheet billows above us as he climbs up my body with a hunger in his lush green eyes, the likes of which I've never seen.

I asked him to take my virginity before we graduate. I don't want to go to college all hymenally-challenged.

But I never expected _this_.

"I've wanted you for so long, Bella," he whispers reverently as his fingers glide over my collarbone and then down between my breasts, making me suck in a ragged breath.

"Y-you have?"

He nods and leans down to plant the sweetest kiss in the history of kisses on my waiting lips.

He's hard against my thigh, and I know this will hurt.

"Are you sure you want me like this?" he asks.

"Yes, Edward. Now. _Please_."

_Kiss..._

_Push..._

_Gasp..._

_Sting..._

_Whimper..._

_Filled_

* * *

**This entry was given an honorable mention. Thanks to Tinsley Warren for her awesome prompts!**

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ginormous thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for their help with this. I say it a lot, but I'd be lost without them. Ironic, considering what this is about. ;)**

**All mistakes are mine. SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Shell's blog - fanficflashfic for 9/5/13 - prompts can be found here: fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com under Week 32. Thanks to Pinkcookie for great prompts!**

* * *

"I've heard of the middle of nowhere, but I never thought you'd _actually_ take me there," I snark as I take in our surroundings.

"Oh, shut up," Edward grouses, looking at the map in his hands and turning it back and forth.

I roll my eyes and watch a vulture circle overhead.

Great.

It's just waiting for us to perish on the side of this God-forsaken road that we've been on for the last half hour because he knew "the _perfect_ shortcut". Even though I _told_ him he was wrong about a dozen times.

Edward's never wrong.

"I think if we just stay on this, we'll reach the pass in the next hour or so."

"Unh-uh. I'm driving."

"Why?"

"Because, my beautiful, stubborn man, we are lost. L-O-S-T. And you can't seem to admit that. So you're going to park your hot little ass in the passenger seat and let me take over so we can actually get to the lodge and enjoy this expensive-ass vacation."

He huffs. "Fine. Whatever."

"And when we get there, I'll let you study the map to my g-spot."

The frustration on his face dissolves into a cocky smirk. "I think I know a shortcut."

* * *

**This entry won first place. Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Big thanks to Twilly, Lellabeth, and Sulliedsoles for looking this over for me!**

**Shell's blog for 9/19/2013. Prompt: Woman looking at her reflection in a large knife. Quote: Punishment is justice for the unjust. **

****WARNING** Dark theme. Very coarse language.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

My hand shakes as I hold the knife above him.

I'd use a gun, but it would be too loud, and I don't have one anyway.

He's taken too much from me.

Left me broken.

Where is the justice?

Just because he doesn't leave physical bruises, that makes it okay?

_You stupid cunt!_

_You're worthless._

_What is this shit? I wouldn't feed this to my dog._

_Change your fucking clothes. You look like a goddamn whore._

I hate him.

Hate what he's turned me into.

A sobbing, shaking mess of raw emotions, always tiptoeing around the eggshells.

_I_ am a shell. The ghost of the girl I used to be fades more every day.

I don't see my husband as a person anymore, whose life I'm about to take.

He is a monster.

He is hate and anger and rage.

He is merciless.

I tilt my head and work to decide where to slice through his skin with my big shiny knife.

Where will it do the most damage?

His throat?

Stomach?

With a nod of my head and steadier hand, I decide on his heart.

It's already dead and black anyway, just like mine.

He made sure of that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


End file.
